Diabolikly Doomed
by VenaHope
Summary: A girl moves into a mansion, and is told she will have others soon coming to live there. But to her horror, she discovers there the Sakamaki brothers! Will they find out she knows there secret? Find out!
1. Chapter 1 The unwelcomed guests

Name: Victoria Flemming

Age: 18

Hair color: dark black

Eye color: red

Species: Human

Personality: kind, speaks her mind, dramatic, shy, brave, stubborn, manipulative, cunning, and slightly sadistic.

Likes: Pizza, Music, quiet, funny people, and reading

Dislikes: The Sakamaki brothers, bugs, judgemental people, creepy ghosts of dead evil demon vampires * cough* The brother's mother, Cordelia *cough* and the Mukami brothers.

personal info: She was born in japan, but was raised in America, she recently moved into an old mansion in America, she is from our world, and Loved Diabolik Lovers. Loved with a ed, now she hates it.

* * *

I moved into an old creepy Mansion. Yeah, it was someone in my families that recently died, she died, and now that I'm old enough to move, I was really happy to have a place of my own, but now as I looked around the place, I'm pretty sure this place is the home of a vampire.

Anyways I am finally done unpacking.

I also got an Email saying that pretty soon, I was gonna have, room-mates...or...rather... Mansion mates? I don't really know.

 _"So are you ready?"_

I jumped. "who's there?" I called. music could be heard strangely familiar.

 _"Come here."_

The music kicked up and that's when I recognized it as Mr, Sadistic, night.

" _Cutting through the silence of the moonlight,_

I ran around desperately trying to find the source of the music which seemed to come from everywhere.

 _"the longer I chase you, the more conviction I feel for it."_

 _"Uh, could it be the femme fatala? If it boiled in the bewitching trap of blood."_

 _"Holding the palm of your hand, the glittering silver cross, is the extremity of sadism."_

 **"you want more, don't you?"**

I shrieked. That had sounded like it whispered in my ear, and it does it again.

 **Come, now shed tears!"**

 **"Cry out!"**

 _"the deep crimson impulse, violently overflows!"_

 _"Tonight it pierces deeply, awakening from deep within, the suicidal libido!"_

 _"More (_ **Always _) Making it extreme"_  
**

 _"Is this pleasure truly a sin?"_

 _"Because we are, we're together, we're,_

 _Mr. Sadistic Night!"_

At the last note the music ended.

I stood up. I had had my back against the wall and hands over my ears, but now that the dreadful song was over, I deem this house haunted.

Then the door bell rang. I yelped. Calm down, Vic, all is well, that song that randomly turned on means nothing!

I nervously went over to the door, and opened it.

I gasped, and stared in shock.

"Oi! What are you staring at Ore-sama for!?"

"She looks frightened Teddy."

"Fufu, he could have told us a cute human girl was living here."

"she isn't letting us in, how troublesome."

"Tch, move it Mortal!"

"Your manners are deplorable."

There stood the Sakamaki brothers.

"..."


	2. Chapter 2 The cat's outta the bag

"Um...Hi?" I said starring at the brothers. You no idea how much I wanted to just run away.

I mean, seriously these are six sadistic vampires, SIX.

If they discover I know what they are, I'm dead. I might as well as start digging my grave now. Ok, play it cool, play it cool.

"Um, follow me." I said and led them to the living room. Or was it a ball room with a couch? I don't know these days.

"Who are you all, and why have you come here?" I asked. "I am Reiji Sakamaki, and these are my brothers, Shu, Ayato, Kanato, Laito, and Subaru. We were sent to live by our father for reasons unknown to us." Reasons. Of course. Very specific.

"Well, I am Victoria Flemming, there are a few ground rules, No braking things, No going into my room without permission, No inviting people over without letting me know, there is a big bee hive in the attic, so don't go there, don't blow anything up, don't expect to be waited on, aside from myself and you six, there is nobody else in this mansion, and if you can't cook, well that's just on you, though I do sometimes cook random stuff when I'm bored. Clean up when you are done with anything in the kitchen. Any questions?" I said quickly.

"yes, were are our rooms?" asked Shu. "Right, since your arrival was so sudden, you can pick out your own rooms." I stated.

They all got up and headed off in different directions. I went to my room.

* * *

For the next couple days, all was silent, sorta. I mean there was the sudden crash of Ayato and Laito pissing Subaru off and he broke a wall, and then Reiji apologizing to me for their behavior, then promising to have the wall fixed.

But I mean, nothing vampire related.

Which was good.

That is until... They began to notice my uneasy behavior at times, particularly when mentioning anything about drinking, or food.

What?

Their a bunch of vampires!

Of course I was nervous!

So that is when Ayato decided he would test this theory. By pretending to bite me. If I act like, what the heck are you doing, then I was good, but if I freaked, and went into defense from vampire mode, the I knew.

Of course I did not know, at the time, what he was doing, My thought process was literally like

Vampire near neck, Attack mode activated,

sort of thing.

So I whacked him in the face with a lamp, and jumped back. He smirked. "You know, don't you?" I played dumb. "Uh, know what?" I asked backing up as he stepped forward.

"What we are." He said. My heart felt like it stopped. "We're Vampires." I paused, debating about still playing dumb.

Nope, I'm outta here!

I ran, I just ran.

Damn it! How did they find out!? Oh, never mind, running for life!

I made my way to the exit, only to find Reiji already there. "It would be rude to leave without saying goodbye, wouldn't it?" he asked pushing up his glasses and smirking. "Never been one for good byes!" I shouted as I ran up some stairs hoping to find safe hiding spot.

While I was running I tripped over something. Or rather someone. "Watch we're your going, your so troublesome finding out our secret." I yelped and ran. Ok, so right now I know I sound like a wimp, but honestly, what would you do?

I then ran past the kitchen were I saw Kanato. "I can't wait to taste you." _Ok, he needs several therapists._

I ran to my room, to get my phone to call help, or leave a any sign saying HELP I'M STUCK WITH PSYCHOPATHS! kind of thing. However my phone, was dead. Perfect timing phone, just when I needed you most, you fail me.

"Neko-chan, I heard you know about our little secret, nufufu." creepy laughing = me leaving. I practically lunched myself to the door, cursing my self for wearing heels.

I soon got trapped in another room, one with a balcony, and some couches. Why did I not make this my bedroom, and, why have I never seen this bedroom? Eh, anyway back to the hole me surrounded by vampires.

I looked around the room, and heard the click of a lock.

I was trapped in a mansion with six vampires.

In others words, Happy late Independence day!

* * *

 **So if haven't noticed, I'm experimenting on this one. I will be filling it with details just as soon I see if it's a good story or not so, please review and tell me if it's a good story or not, have a nice summer! V out.**


End file.
